warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Infested
:For the health class, see Infested (Health). The Infested are Corpus and Grineer units who have been taken over by the "Infestation", a plague created by the Orokin. The majority of Infested seem to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers, or "Mutalist" versions of Corpus robotic proxies. The oldest individuals, the infested Ancients, are creatures overtaken by the plague so long ago that their original form is unrecognizable, perhaps dating back to the Great War itself. Origins Mentioned and referenced through in-game text or by the Lotus, the Infestation seems to turn organisms such as the Grineer and Corpus as well as machines and robotics into what is known to the Tenno as the "Infested". In Warframe, the Infestation was created and utilized by the Orokin to combat the Sentients. Much of the game's lore is presented in an ambiguous fashion; however it can be inferred that the virus seems to have no prejudices as to whom it affects, be it Grineer, Corpus, Orokin, robotic or unarmed civilian; only the Tenno and their Warframes appear to be truly immune to the plague. The presence of both organic and robotic Infested implies that the virus might not have an RNA/DNA base: although the affliction may have organic origins, the virus itself may be bound with nano-machines that invade living cells or machinery in equal measure. The Mire references something called the "Great Plague" in its description. The Great Plague may be a reference to the Infestation itself or a period after its creation. The Mire's resemblance to the Infested suggests a connection between the Great Plague and the Infested themselves. Mutalist Mutalist describes the Infestation of robotics or even some weapons by a unique strain of the Infested. While normal Infested mass can utilize spores, they had great difficulty directly corrupting mechanical and robotic tissue. That all changed when Alad V attempted to use the Infested as a bio weapon, and used the limited knowledge gained from his Zanuka Project to advance the evolution of the Infestation. His result was a new strain that gained the ability to more easily infest robotics and subsequently allowed the creation of more dangerous abominations. So far in the game's lore, only Corpus robotics can become Infested, perhaps due to a lack of complexity in Grineer machinery that would not serve the Infested any real purpose. Although the Mutalist Osprey came about before Alad V's experiments, it can be assumed this timing is not to be considered lore friendly, and instead was part of Alad's work. It can also be said that the early release of this Mutalist enemy was caused by one of Alad's experiments escaping. Weapons that have become Infested with this modern strain of the Infestation are also Corpus-based, possibly due to the initial exposure of the Infested being almost entirely based around the Corpus thanks to the intentional infection of entire Corpus ships. Weaponry More so than any other weapon category, weapons involving the Infestation are a varied lot. They range dramatically in both design and function, from Corpus mining equipment that feature infestation altering their functions, to Grineer attempts to weaponize infested bio-toxins. Most, however, are weapons that are, in and of themselves, created from either living or inactive-but-preserved infested tissue; these range from swords created from infested bio-growth to pistols which smother opponents in broiling clouds of toxic infested liquids. The most unusual Infested weapons seem to be multi-part organisms, ranging from slugthrowers that hurl toxin shards with muscular impulse to launchers that hurl a living infested bio-growth at the target like a grenade. The most extreme cases are weapons which can project streams of corrosive bio-energy or crackling electrical energy via neural impulse. Infested weapons are often hideous to behold, visibly pulsing and squirming in their use. Even ones crafted from inactive infested growth are often visually grotesque, with edges made from chitin and bone and flecked with veins that thrum with organic fluids. Ranged weapons using infested material often very literally devour their ammunition. In many ways, Infested weaponry indicate how desperate many factions have become involving the Infested, with the Grineer attempting to fight poison with poison, the Corpus finding the infested altering their existing equipment as Alad V's enhanced Mutalist strains consume mechanical constructs, and the Tenno just trying to find new ways to do their job with the new tools as the Infestation spreads – meaning that the Infested are a great threat, but also promise opportunities to any who can find a way to exploit them against their enemies. Certainly according to Cephalon Cordylon, Infested tissue can be easily grown, thrives in any environment and is as easy to manipulate for the creation tools and weapons as any non-organic material. Enemies Walkers The standard Infested unit. Volatile runners and leapers appear to be bodies of Corpus humanoids and appear to have a fleshy "hand", perhaps made of Infested tissue, latched to their heads. Walker units rush the players and overwhelm them with sheer numbers and brute force. |-|Charger= |-|Leaper= |-|Runner= |-|Volatile Runner= Crawlers Infested walkers are those legs seem to have been removed or Crewmen infested after surviving removal of their lower bodies. They will 'run' on their hands at a speed similar to the other light Infested and their unusual body structure causes most melee attacks to pass over them unless a Tenno deliberately looks down while attacking. Crawler= |-|Nauseous Crawler= |-|Toxic Crawler= |-|Electric Crawler= |-|Lobber Crawler= Machines Mechanical units infested by a mutated strain of the Infestation. Mutalist Osprey= Mutalist Osprey is an infested Corpus Osprey that transports Crawlers and charges into players to unleash a toxic cloud. |-|Swarm-Mutalist MOA= |-|Tar-Mutalist MOA= Heavies Heavy units consist of large Infested that are much sturdier than standard Walkers, and do not appear to be an infected host, rather a separate entity, or perhaps an infested host that is so old as to be unrecognizable. They have a large amount of health and will charge at players when close enough. Heavies also come with special abilities, making them a nuisance on their lonesome, and a nightmare in groups. Ancient Healer= |-|Ancient Disruptor= |-|Toxic Ancient= |-|Boiler= |-|Brood Mother= |-|Juggernaut= Bosses Bosses are over-mutated enemies within the Infested faction. Juggernaut Behemoth= |-|Jordas Golem= |-|Lephantis= |-|Mutalist Alad V= |-|Phorid= Patch History }} See also *Factions *Invasion *Enemy Behavior, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. Category:Factions Category:Infested Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Enemies